


Bloody Protectors

by Chysack



Category: Moon Knight (Comics), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sleepiness, prompt, really just joe & jake tho, very briefly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chysack/pseuds/Chysack
Summary: A series of prompt revolving around Jake Lockley and Joe Fixit, AKA I fell in another rarepairing and now you will have to take this ship out of my cold dead hands if you want me to stop.
Relationships: Joe Fixit/Jake Lockley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of context if you come from the MCU or simply aren't familiar with those characters. Bruce Banner and Marc Spector are both host alters, part of a DID system. Joe and Jake are other alters of those systems (respectively Bruce's and Marc's). 
> 
> PROMPT:
> 
> Person A: “Oh, oops.”  
> Person B: “Pretty sure accidentally shooting someone calls for more than an oops.”
> 
> This prompt comes from the tumblr blog Write it Motherfuckers (https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/)

It's a rather pleasant night in New York when Joe falls off a building after being shot in the leg.

The bullet hit his knee, and Joe felt himself fall before the bleeding pain could register in his brain. He was pretty sure at least one bone had been shattered, and falling to the street had not helped to lessen the extent of the injury. The dampness of the street at his back was already reaching his skin through his too-thin shirt, and he struggled to sit up with a pained sigh. Some scant seconds later, his attacker was standing before him in the dark alley.

“Oh, it was you. Oops.” Jake’s voice. Of course. Joe stared up at him, half amused, half incredulous.

“Pretty sure shootin’ someone calls for more than an ‘oops’.” With a huff, he called the Big Guy, taking back the shift mid-transformation so that his injuries would be healed -and he still fronting. “Y’know you coulda taken a big ol’ green fist in the face for that one, hm?”

“Wouldn’t have stuck any more than your leg and you know it,” Jake said, absolutely unconcerned. Didn’t even have the decency to fake being sorry.

“Shit still hurts,” Joe quipped with a slight smirk. He probably didn’t seem to take the situation very seriously either. “Coulda been more careful.”

“Now look who’s talking. Why were you following us, Joe? You know it puts them on edge.”

“Maybe ‘t was for just that reason, huh? Thought ‘bout that?”

“I did. It wasn’t.”

“Well,” Joe said in a lower tone, while finally taking the time to get back on his feet. The other man was still taller than him, of course, but at least he wasn’t towering above him anymore. “Maybe I just wanted to see you, then.” His grey eyes were focused on Jake’s own, darker eyes, as if loosing sight of him would let him disappear. It had happened once or twice. He wasn’t taking any risk.

Jake seemed to contemplate the answer for a few second, before allowing it.

“And why’d that be?”

“S’been a while, what can I say?”

“I drove you to your hotel two days ago.”

“Yeah. Like I said, a while.”

Each answer brought him a step closer, until he was only a few centimeters from the taxi driver when Jake laughed silently, this manner of short, slightly quicker expiration that was so hard to get out of him. Joe was still smiling when he grabbed Jake by the neck to kiss him, savoring the taste of laughter on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:
> 
> Person A: “What are you going to do, kill me?”  
> Person B: “Yes.”
> 
> This prompt comes from the tumblr blog Write it Motherfuckers (https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/)

Joe was in a bad state when he finally called Jake to pick him up. Just bruises, thankfully, because he wasn’t sure he would be able to shift without giving up the front for the night. The two Hulks weren’t particularly happy that he chose to take care of the traffickers by himself. It felt good though. He solely had the opportunity for violence since he lost his own Hulk form.

Jake would probably not be happy, but oh. He would deal with it. Joe still winced when the car stopped before him, more abrupt than it usually was. Okay, maybe Jake was even a tiny bit pissed if he let it influence his driving.

He didn’t bother talking while settling in the passenger seat, strapping himself in silently and observing Jake to try and determine how much trouble he was in. The car took off without a word being uttered. From what Joe could say, they were heading towards his (current) place, and so he let to his companion the choice to break this status quo – or not. Time went by slowly, tension rising between them, until finally:

“I’ve already told you to not get involved in this.”

“Did ya now.” He did. Which just made him want to go and see what was up more, obviously. And he had kept himself in check, at first. But he woke up in the body just itching for a fight, absolutely restless, and they were still laying low to avoid police detection so he couldn’t spend all his time at the casino. Which was kind of the only other outlet he had for this energy.  
Okay, maybe he could have tried to reach out to Bruce and shift with him.  
He just hadn’t wanted to.

They drove down two streets before Jake answered.

“Don’t do it again, Joe.”

This was not helping. He was bad at doing what he was told. Jake knew it.

“Or what? You’ll kill me?”

“Yes.”

Red light. They faced off, tense and ready to lash out verbally. Those few seconds of silence were finally broken by a short barf of laughter.

“I s’pose you would, at that.”

Green light. And just like that the tension disappeared, as if an understanding was reached. The simple truth about the both of them was that they couldn’t kill each other. Not because of emotional attachment, but simply because none of them would stay dead. For Joe, who wasn’t inclined to murder even in his worst days, this just meant that Devil wouldn’t really be able to object to Jake. Oh, he would growl and threaten, probably, he seemed to like that, but not kill, even by accident. Admittedly, Moon Knight would have to fuck up pretty badly to warrant such an extreme reaction, but it was still comforting to know. As was the fact that Joe wasn’t any better at staying dead. When you’re going out with one of the alters of a violent vigilant, being killed was a possibility, after all.

So yeah, maybe one day Jake would feel like he needed to kill him. Maybe he’d even do it. And maybe Devil would come out and try to do him in in turn. It wouldn’t change anything important between them.

Joe leaned back in his seat, admiring the other man without pretending to be watching the blur of the city passing by outside the car. From time to time, Jake would glance in his direction, catching a glimpse of the grey eyes that had so enraptured him the first time they met. Time went by, and Joe found himself gradually dozing off, tired by the fight and the long search before it. Both him and Bruce rarely slept in their body, often choosing instead to rest for a while in their inner world, because the numerous changes brought on by the gamma radiations included not exactly needing sleep to have a rested and coordinated body.

In all the time they had spent together, Jake had seen Joe asleep – properly asleep, and not just lounging on the bed after an orgasm – all of two time. This was the second. When they finally arrived at the hotel his lover was currently staying at, he finally took the time to appreciate the sight, unbothered by the quietness of the scene. He was still angry that the other man had decided to put himself in danger without him there to back him up, and more than that had stolen one of Moon Knight’s marks in doing so. But he wasn’t surprised. This was Joe, after all. Marc’s voice in his head, saying that _“he’s nothing but trouble”_. He couldn’t agree more. He pushed the door of the car open and then close slowly, exiting his seat silently before gaining the other side of the car to try to extricate a still-sleeping Joe out of the passenger seat. His eyes stopped briefly over a spot of blood on the fake leather of his taxi, and he took note of it just as he managed to get the door close and locked.

Pressed against him and supported by a hand under his thigh and another on his shoulder, Joe opened one eye long enough to ascertain the situation before snorting softly and helping Jake by putting his arms over his neck. Task accomplished, he closed his eyes once again and let himself be carried upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drawing is from a friend of mine who's half the reason this rarepair even exists (I'm the other half, hi). Can we agree about how beautiful it is??? thanks.


End file.
